


Afición

by Cydalima



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Gen, Gift Fic, I Did It For The Lulz, M/M, Naru/Sasu, Out of Character, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/Cydalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji ha descubierto un nuevo y muy divertido uso para su byakugan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afición

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoisonD90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonD90/gifts).



> Esto lo escribí en 6 sms para Ceci en su cumpleaños, pero apenas me digno a postearlo xD

Neji siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su byakugan. Y no era para menos, pues su ojo blanco era muy útil, no sólo durante sus misiones, sino también para cosas cotidianas y quizá nimias, como encontrar las llaves cuando las perdía o encontrar la colonia de termitas que se comían la pared. Definitivamente poder ver lo invisible era de mucha utilidad. Y de hecho, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Neji le había encontrado una más.

Todo comenzó una noche mientras regresaba a casa; pasando por una calle un tanto solitaria por la hora, había sentido algo que hizo saltar su instinto de supervivencia: un chakra bastante fuerte y familiar, el de Naruto. Intrigado al sentir a Uzumaki de aquella manera (era como si estuviera alterado y a punto de explotar), usó su byakugan para observar qué sucedía e intervenir en caso de ser necesario.

Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, lo que había visto era algo que habría preferido no ver: unas calles más allá, Naruto sometía a Sasuke contra una pared mientras lo penetraba enérgicamente una y otra vez. Decir que aquella escena había sido un shock, era poco; por un lado había confirmado las sospechas de que Uzumaki y Uchiha tenían algo que iba más allá de la "enemistad", y por el otro, había tirado por la borda la teoría de que Naruto era el pasivo en la hasta ese momento hipotética relación de los dos shinobis.

Consternado por sus nuevos descubrimientos, se había dado prisa en regresar a casa, deseoso de distraerse con cualquier cosa para sacarse las perturbadoras imágenes de la cabeza.

Para su desgracia, días más tarde había descubierto algo mucho más perturbador, pues aparentemente era voyerista. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Simplemente porque desde aquella noche, a principio por curiosidad y después por diversión, había espiado a Sasuke y Naruto en sus momentos de intimidad. Y lejos de avergonzarse, sólo podía sentirse más y más orgulloso de su byakugan, que era más que útil en su nueva afición.


End file.
